


Dancing

by Ilyone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyone/pseuds/Ilyone
Summary: This is the art Debwalsh, the winner of my piece in the Fandom Trumps Hate Auction, commissioned from me. I had a lot of fun with it !!!! The original prompt was Steve and Bucky dancing. I love drawing them happy and I love drawing movement so my mind went naturally to this short-story type of pics ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



[](https://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=887880danseFINALp1.png)   
[](https://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=373685danseFINALp2.png)   
[](https://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=960090danseFINALp3.png)


End file.
